one night stand with a taken man
by phips
Summary: what Bella would give to have just one night with the man she lusts after


A little Bella/Jasper one shot that came to mind. Hope you all enjoy it. Thanks A for reading and fixing my mistakes.

* * *

><p>I knew it was wrong, to lust after him but I couldn't help it. Maybe because he was unavailable that made me want him even more and I tried to stay away from him but it's hard when the man you lust after is also your best friends boyfriend.<p>

Yes I wanted so badly to have sex with my best friends Texan boyfriend. His accent made me want to orgasm on spot. I had never been so jealous of Alice before but Jasper was everything that you could ever want in a man and I knew he was good in bed from the noises that could be heard through the walls of our apartment.

Most would say I'm torturing myself by living with Alice and Jasper and maybe I was but I craved being around him. When Alice first introduced us I tried to stay away but that made Alice think that I hated Jasper and since he was always around I couldn't not see him and then Alice asked him to move in and I was happy, it meant I'd see him all the time.

But the more I saw him the more I wanted him and yet I still couldn't tear myself away. I knew I couldn't tell Alice how I felt about Jasper and I knew I couldn't' tell Jasper either. So instead I used my blog to vent using no names so that if Alice and or Jasper came across it they wouldn't know I had written it, _or so I thought_.

"Bella, can we talk?" Jasper asked as he joined me outside.

"Yeah sure." I replied nodding, feeling slightly nervous wondering what Jasper could possible want to talk about.

"Well you see, I came across this really interesting website when I borrowed your laptop the other day and I, I well guess I'm confused about it all. I've been trying to wrap my head around it and I can't. I'm hoping you can help me."

"Okay?"

"Are you in love with me Bella?" He asked me looking me straight in the eyes.

Once the question left his lips all I wanted to do was to get out of my chair and bolt but before I could Jasper held me down.

"I need to know Bella." he said to which I just nodded, not knowing what to say besides yes.

"How long?" he asked.

"Since we first met." I responded.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because you're dating my best friend Jazz and I love you both and yes I'm not going to lie I love you and want you, but I could never do that to her. No matter how much I want you."

Before I even knew what was going on Jasper's lips were on mine and I was kissing him back. Our hands exploring each other, our clothes coming off.

"Wait wait, we can't do this Jasper, no matter how much I want you we can't. It will _destroy_ Alice." I said pulling myself away from jasper grabbing my shirt pulling it back on as I made my way back inside.

I hadn't even made it up to my room when I was pushed against the wall.

"I know this is wrong Bella, but ever since I found your blog and read about how badly you wanted me to take you on every surface of the house, I just can't get you out of my head. Fuck, Alice and I had sex last night and I was wishing it was you Bella. _You._"

I grabbed his hands and led him into my bedroom. This was a moment I had been dreaming about for a long time and now that it was here I was nervous.

"Are you sure J?"

"Yes. Are _you_ sure B?" I nodded.

"Yes J. Take me, please." With that said he dipped his head kissing me while we stumbled backwards to the bed, he moved his hands from my hips wrapping them under my thighs picking me up placing me on the bed.

Slowly he undressed me, kissing me softly on my skin as it was revealed. When the last item of clothing disappeared, he kissed me gently before standing up and stripping off his clothing before hovering over me kissing me once before pushing himself into me.

I moaned loving the feeling of Jasper being inside me. Jasper sighed in relief and traced his tongue across my lips before sucking my lip into his mouth and gently nibbling on it as he rocked in and out of me.

We started a slow rhythm as we moved together. Gradually, the pace quickened. We held on to each other and allowed our bodies take over, as we both sought what we desired the most from the moment. Jasper's slow, measured thrusts left me panting for more. Every pass of his pelvis massaged my clit and sent shivers of pleasure down my spine.

"Bella, I can't hold on," he panted. "I need you to come."

"Jasper…mmm…let go," I told him. "Let me feel you."

He kissed me hard as he pumped faster and harder, holding me close with his face buried in my neck.

It all became too much, his scent all around me, his body on mine and his length filling me all were too much fight, and when he grunted out his release as I felt his cock twitch and spill his seed within me, I reached my end and joined him, falling over the edge.

After the best night of my life I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away and with that the only option was to leave. I untangled myself from Jasper threw some clothes on as I grabbed clothes and needed items before shoving them in a bag. I left Alice a note of the fridge saying that I needed to go visit Charlie and that I'd call her later.

* * *

><p>There it is, hope you all enjoyed it CTBTL hopefully update by next week. Let me know what you thought xx<p> 


End file.
